With a Sneeze
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It had all started when Adam had sneezed. And it all changed from there. Who knew that somethings as simple as a cold could bring together two beings such as Michael and Lucifer. Adam's left wondering, who knew they could be such softies.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bit different, it has cage fam fluff but its different then what is usually put out. Angels are as tall as the chrysler building right, so I imagine them to be like super tall in the cage because they had shed their vessels, you know? So that being said, Adam is stuck in the cage with two gigantic archangels.**

The first time Adam sneezed he knew he was going to be a goner.

Not only was he stuck down in hell, a place he thought he would not fall victim to the common cold in, but he was stuck down here with the two worst archangels of them all. And to make it worse he had somehow someway gotten sick. He kept it under wraps for a while, hiding his sign of weakness rather well (or he thought it was rather well, but Mike would beg to differ) but like anything and everything in the cage it was brought to lite in the worst possible way.

Michael and Lucifer had been fighting, again, yelling at each other and giving out as good as they were taking.

And then his sneeze reverberated around the cage.

Silence. Utter silence.

Adam sniffled, wiping his nose on his arm absentmindedly as he had yet to realize that the fighting had stopped. A shadow fell over top of him and he looked up to see Michael crouching in front of him, Lucifer was undoubtedly behind him. All of a sudden the young human found himself getting very shy, and tried to curl into himself.

Michael and Lucifer had pretty much ignored his presence, and he got the distinct feeling that they might have forgotten he was in there with him. And now he had to go and ruin that for himself.

A large finger under his chin softly tilted his head back up. His eyes met Michael's ethereal blue gaze and he almost visibly flinched. One never really realized the power behind these beings until they were right up in front of them like he was. It was the first time he really looked at them however, and if his nose wasn't so stuffed he would have deeply inhaled.

Michael was large, huge, tall. Any variation of the word fit in the description. He was magnificent to look at. His face was pale, but not, and he had long blonde hair that hung naturally down his back. He wore a light skin tight blue top, his bottom looked like one of those roman warriors he remembered seeing in school textbooks in high school. Large off white wings were folded elegantly behind his back, his eyes a blue that would glow when he sat in the shadows.

"You are not well"

Adam stared up at him strangely, why would he care if he was sick or not. He wiped his nose on his wrist again well aware that he was being stared at by two of the most powerful beings in existence. Well other then God obviously, but that was left unsaid.

The young human looked behind the Archangel crouching in front of him to look at the other, standing over his shoulder.

If anything, Lucifer lived up to his title of the most beautiful angel in Heaven. His eyes were a bright red, but faded to a soft amber when he was not in the shadows of the corners of the cage. He wore a simple white skirt, if it could be called that. It looked more like a one sleeved toga, or at least that was what Adam could compare it to anyway. A sash of blue was wrapped opposite across the other shoulder. His hair was not as long as Michael but it was not what Adam would call short either, he just kept it tied back more then his brother did.

"He does not look like he feels well, brother"

Michael spared his little brother a look over his shoulder, nodding in agreement to his statement. They did not think that one could get ill in the cage, but then they also had not believed that the human child would have been able to survive this long and not have changed. The little human just seemed to love proving them wrong.

Adam shook his head, "'m fine, really, just go back to ignoring me, please"

He let out a startled yelp as gentle fingers wrapped around his middle and lifted him from the cold cage floor. He struggled a moment, grasping onto the large hand in fear of being dropped from this height, he wasn't sure he could actually die down here but he was not willing to find out.

"Hey! What do you think your doing! Put me down!"

He was pulled up further and further as Michael stood to his full height, Adam squeaked in the height as he looked down. A warm hand cupped underneath him and he found himself seated in the Archangel's palm, as both of them surrounded him, Lucifer coming up on his other side.

"Do not lie to me little Human."

Adam glared up at him, knowing full well that he was glaring at an archangel in their own domain, if he wasn't fell one hundred percent right now who was he to question him about it. It was not like they cared anyway. He sniffled again, something that did nothing to lessen his glare (even if his glare only seemed to amuse them). Someone pet his head with their finger and considering he was glaring up at Michael, whom was cupping him in his hands, leaving only one other to do such a thing, Adam turned his glare towards Lucifer.

"Admitting a weakness takes more strength then denying one does, little human"

Michael rumbled around him as he spoke next, softly, "I told you that little brother"

"I never said I did not listen to you"

Well this was great. They were making up. Wasn't that nice. Adam sneezed again and groaned as his world began to spin softly. Lucifer hummed thoughtfully as he turned his gaze from the small human to his brother.

"Sick children need rest brother"

Michael nodded in agreement once more. He knew that, of course. Adam was shocked into silence, they weren't being serious right now. How the hell was he supposed to sleep down here, of all places. This was Hell, in every sense of the word, and he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his dumb body decided it wanted to get sick now of all times and places.

"You are right brother, however he is running a fever," Adam briefly wondered how it was he knew that when he hadn't felt his forehead or anything, but then again Michael was an Archangel and the oldest there was so there was much Adam did not know he could do, "He cannot rest comfortably like this"

Lucifer nodded at his brothers statement, it was his turn to agree.

"Let me hold him until his fever breaks, I am colder then you are"

Michael seemed reluctant to pass his charge to his brother, but he had not seen Lucifer look so gentle and open in a long time then there was the fact that he was right with saying he was cooler to the touch then he himself was. Michael nodded along, gently passing the young human to his brothers cupped hands. Lucifer was gentle as he rocked the small human back and forth, Michael watched carefully as his brother turned slightly to sit against the wall.

Adam struggled at first, not so sure about this arrangement, but Lucifer's hands were surprisingly cool and were not as hard as he thought they would be. The fallen Archangel held him close to his chest, humming lowly under his breath a lullaby he had used to hum to Gabriel when he had been young. Adam had to fight it, he truly had, but Lucifer's chest was warm while he hands were cool, the cloth of the clothes he wore was as soft as silk, and the movements of his chest as he hummed under his breath did nothing to help him fight against the oncoming slumber.

Adam was fast asleep only a moment later, much to the amusement of his Archangel cage mates.

It was hard to tell how long it had been until he had woken up, groggy and croaky, complaining that he was cold. Michael and Lucifer gazed down at him, having come to sit side by side against the wall of the cage. They smiled softly, noting his half dazed state, and Michael held his hand out expectantly. Lucifer rolled his eyes, lacking venom, as he gently passed the small human to his brother. Michael did as Lucifer had done in holding the small human up against his chest. They watched silently, carefully, as their young charge fell back into his dreams.

* * *

Adam sat perched on Michael's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Nope. I disagree. There's no way"

Lucifer stared at him a moment. Michael was having a hard time in restraining himself from breaking down in laughter at the entire conversation. The fallen Archangel stared at their human charge silently, taking deep deliberate breaths to stop himself from snapping in exasperation.

"Yes, Adam, I was once young too"

"Nope. Not buying it."

Lucifer huffed slightly, Michael had to cover his mouth with his hand and turn his head slightly to the side to hide his chuckles. Lucifer looked at their human friend for a long moment before sighing in exasperation.

"Why do you find it hard to believe that I was once young?"

Adam snorted, Michael's contagious chuckles forcing him to latch onto the edge of his top to make sure he did not fall off his shoulder. Lucifer's eyes narrowed at the young human.

"Because, man, your like old enough to be my grandpa, ten times over"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing will ever convince me that you have not always been this old for as long as you've existed."

Michael shook his head, laughter spilling out from him in waves, Adam laughed lowly at the quaking of his shoulders. Lucifer stared right at the young human, his eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, the kid was lucky he liked him.

"What did you just call me?"

"Mike, is it me or are those gray feathers?"

Lucifer got that look on his face, and Michael broke out into another fit of giggles, Adam smiled cheekily at him from his 'safety' perch on Michael's shoulder. Lucifer narrowed his eyes and Adam never saw it coming. One moment he was holding onto Michael's tunic for dear life whilst laughing at the expression on Lucifer's face and the next he was screaming as a large hand shot out and wrapped around his middle, pulling him away from his Archangel protector.

The fallen Archangel's laughter joined his brothers when Adam's tiny bare feet kicked out in the air as his finger poked and prodded at the boys ticklish belly, the boys shrieks just as contagious as his older brothers laughter. He growled playfully, wiggling his finger harder, and Adam's laughter went up in octave.

"Take it back little boy, take it back!"

* * *

They were just sitting around talking about old times, or, Michael and Lucifer were sitting around talking about old times whilst Adam laid out across Lucifer's shoulder, in that place between wakefulness and dozing off. Everyone was calm and seemingly thoroughly enjoyed each others company. Michael and Lucifer had at some point worked out whatever problem they'd had while Adam had been sick and out for most of the time whilst they rotated in holding him propped up against their chests as he slept.

It had become rather peaceful after that, where in Adam seemed to warm up to the two Archangels and they had taken to carrying him around on their shoulders whenever they moved positions.

There was a loud boom that interrupted their soft conversation, but somehow had not awoken the slumbering teenager on Lucifer's shoulder, and a light filled the cage. Michael and Lucifer both stood to their feet as the Winchesters, their pet Angel, and Crowley came sauntering in.

"Alrighty, let him go and no one gets hurt"

Dean froze in shock at the sight before them. He had been told that the Angels were large, but this was even beyond him. They were like ants compared to the two Archangels. Sam was silent as he gazed up at them, not even he'd realized that they were this big and he'd been stuck down here with them too. It was like looking up at giants, their feet alone were the size of school buses, and that was a rough comparison.

The two Winchesters looked around for their half brother and for all intents and purposes looked as if they were more then happy to take him and leave.

"Where's Adam? What did you douche bombs do to him!"

Adam groaned from his position on Lucifer's shoulder, sitting up slowly, stretching. He glanced down at his so called big brothers and sighed in exasperation, he just wanted to sleep not have to deal with this crap.

 _If you do not wish to talk to them, we can take you and leave._

Adam shook his head, touched by the offer nonetheless, but he had to do this. The small human tapped Lucifer gently on the neck and the fallen Archangel responded by lifting a hand up for the small human to jump onto, bending down slowly to place him safely on the floor before he stood back up to his full height. Taking absolute pleasure in the fact that his height and build, as well as his brothers, seemingly made the two Winchesters nervous.

Dean reached out to grab Adam's sleeve but the youth dodged his movement and leaned back onto Michael's foot. For some reason he felt empowered, stronger, not as nervous to stand up to his older brothers now that he had two Archangel protectors who had his back when he needed it. These two douche-bags thought that they were the sun that everything revolved around and Adam was more then happy to destroy this illusion with as much force as he could.

He interrupted Sam before he could speak.

"I hate both of you, and your lack of trying to get me out of here before this proves that you don't really care for me either, that's cool though cause they aren't so bad when you get to know them."

Lucifer interrupted him, his voice deep and rumbling around the cage when he muttered 'Oh Addie, you flatter me so", but he was ignored.

"And I'll tell you what's going to happen now, we are going to get out and go home and you two are going to be left to clean up the mess you've made this time yourselves."

Dean looked like he was about to say something mildly offensive and rude, but Sam beat him to it, just, not as rude.

"Adam, we're sorry that it took us this long, we really are, but you don't turn your back on family. We're family."

Adam shook his head, "Family is no one is left behind, they," He pointed at the two gigantic Archangel's, "Are my family now, and we are done cleaning up your messes. Mike, Luce, can we go home now?"

Michael nodded, opening his wings, Lucifer following suit. The latter bent down to pick up their small human charge once more.

"I'm sure Gabriel is going to love you Addie, you have no idea"

They were gone in two mighty beats.

Leaving Sam and Dean, their pet Angel, and Crowley standing there. They were at a dead end now. Now who were they going to get to fight the Darkness, seeing as none of the Archangels seemed to be taking calls right now.

They could swear that they could hear the sound of cheeky laughter ringing in their ears as they exited the empty cage.

* * *

 **Yah, I sort of pictured Michael and Lucifer kind of like the Olympians in the first Percy Jackson movie (height and build wise anyway)..**

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are encouraged!**


	2. Chapter 2

The thing about living with beings about a hundred times your size, was that after the initial shock wore off that hey your living with giants, it became a hell of a lot clearer that these were beings who could crush you with two fingers and not think anything about it. They could squash him like a bug and there was nothing he could do to stop them from doing so. It was the first time since this whole thing had started that Adam was starting to get some perspective here.

He ignored the looks he got whenever one his of new Archangel caretakers had to go out to deal with some sort of issue, or lead in training, and without so much of a warning they would scoop him up and settle him on their shoulder, not that he minded that part, not at first. But then he started noticing the strange looks he was getting, even some heated glares that for some reason would always turn the other way when he pointed them out to whom ever had taken to carrying him around that day. But what was becoming clear was that the Angels and Human Souls had their own parts of Heaven that were not usually crossed, sure Angels could go where they pleased they were angels obviously, but it seemed to be unspoken that Human's stayed on their side.

The first couple of days after Michael and Lucifer had gotten them all out of the cage and brought all three of them home, they had stayed pretty much together in the home of the Archangels, inside this magnificent garden with tall trees and clear ponds and this huge water fall out back (that Adam enjoyed going over just to scare the Holy shit out of Raphael, even if it meant he got in trouble afterwards, totally worth it!). Adam had become pretty shy around the other Angels who ventured in and out completely unlike how he had been when he was standing up to his human brothers (the entire was more complicated then it needed to be, least to say, Gabriel enjoyed not having to be the only baby anymore) and putting them in their place.

He'd clung to Lucifer's wrist the first time he was introduced to Gabriel. Now, honestly, he really liked Gabriel and was pretty sure that the only reason he'd actually squash him would be on accident. Silently staring up into the Archangel Messenger's golden eyes, Gabriel had stared down at him with a look of curiosity and some other emotion that Adam couldn't place. The boy had flinched back in Lucifer's hand under the unwavering stare, he could here the sound of rustling trees as the Morning Star's wings rustled in association with his charge's nerves and emotions.

They stared at each other for a long time, neither saying a word (Lucifer was becoming increasingly bored and annoyed, he did have a life thank you very much) until a grin broke out on the younger Archangel's face and he surprised them both by smacking the underside of Lucifer's hand, sending Adam flying into the air with a loud scream, causing Lucifer to yelp, and Gabriel to laugh as he caught the boy gently and pulled him up onto his shoulder.

"So your the kid who put my brothers back together again? I'm Gabriel, also known as the embodiment of awesomeness, and we are going to have so much fun together!"

The Messenger promptly turned around, ignoring the raised eyebrow his older brother was giving him, and walked both of them out of the Home still going on and on about all the things that they would do together. Lucifer watched them go with a smile playing on his lips, shaking his head slowly as he silently asked Father for strength he was going to need. As if one of Gabriel wasn't enough, nothing good was going to come of this budding relationship, that much he could tell.

His meeting with Raphael hadn't gone as well as it had with Gabriel.

The Healer had all but glared down at him, from his position on Michael's knee, the elder busy talking to one of the younger trainers about some new techniques. The dark toned Archangel's glare had all but sent chills down his spine, causing him to scoot back further on his Guardian's leg. An action that did not go unnoticed by the owner of the appendage as Michael turned the moment he felt movement to gaze down at him, he followed his charges line of sight and kicked the Healer firmly but gently in the shin for scaring his charge.

"Brother, while I have told you that you do not have to like it nor him, you will respect him as you would one of our brothers"

Raphael clearly didn't like it, but Michael's voice was deep and stern, and his word was law (under his Father's of course) therefore the Healer nodded a bit begrudgingly as he slammed his chair back and stood to make his leave. Michael ran a calming finger down his frightened charge's back as he turned his attention back to the trainer he'd been talking to.

Things got worse before they got better though, and it wasn't like Adam could remain with Michael and/or Lucifer all the time as they had their own duties to preform. Like how Michael did not like taking him to the training field when he was training the elites as he deemed it too dangerous or now that he had been reinstated to his position and title Lucifer was busy trying to get the choirs and such back to their former glory and would not take Adam with him during these meetings seeing as it was going to be crowded and he did not want him to get easily lost among the other Angels.

With him home alone, with Raphael, is most likely where this fear of their height had been reestablished. The Healer had taken pleasure in the obvious fright every time he would lift his foot and threaten to step on him like the insect he was. He threaten to squash him 'accidentally' of course when ever one of his brother's backs were turned, or to pick him up and squeeze him until he exploded. Least to say when one is surrounded by those threats and beings who could physically do such things day in and day out, well it wasn't hard to believe.

It had gotten so bad that he would beg the eldest two to take him with them and leave them feeling extremely guilt when they would have to kindly deny his requests. Leaving him alone with the torments and fear.

It wasn't until he had had enough of the threats of being put up on one of the high support beams and left to rot there that things had started to change. He had always been good at climbing trees as a young child and so climbing up the granite pillar had been a breeze for him. He waited until the Healer had come walking past, looking for his victim most likely, did he enact his plan.

"HEY! ASSHOLE!"

Once he realized that the young voice had not come from the ground, the Archangel slowly lifted his gaze upwards his eyes widening when he finally spotted his brothers' charge standing carefully on one of the beams he threatened to desert him on everyday. Even Adam had to raise an eyebrow when the Archangel panicked and lifted both hands toward him.

"Are you insane! Get down from there before you get yourself killed!"

Adam grabbed at one of the silver nail heads as he peered down at his terrified tormentor. The rush of power that over came him with the knowledge that he was scaring the shit out of the gigantic archangel felt wonderful.

"YOU'D LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU!"

Raphael, if possible, widened his eyes even more and got even paler once he realized what the tiny human was planning. He was torn between terror and anger at the sheer balls the human had, to be doing this to him of all beings. Before he could protest such accusations (and his actions of late proving otherwise) the boy let go of the pillar, spread his arms out, and fell forward without so much of a care in the world. Raphael felt as if time had stopped for him, in that moment, not only would his elder brother's actually kill him (ok maybe not actually but as close as possible) when they came back to find their charge dead, but he maybe soft of kind of cared for the little pest, not that he would ever admit to it of course.

He jumped forward, landing in a slide at the last moment, the human landing softly in his palms. The boy stared up at the ceiling as if he were unsure he had actually just done that before he broke out into a grin and looked up into the face of the archangel, light giggles pouring from his mouth quickly turning into loud laughter. Raphael narrowed his green eyes slightly as the less then expected reaction of the boy. Oh he thought he was clever did he? Thought he'd scare the feathers off his wings did he? Oh ho ho.

He'd give the brat something to laugh about.

Gently climbing back up to his feet, the Healer was silent as he spun around and marched back into his rooms, shutting the door behind him softly.

And when Michael returned a short while later to check on his young charge, he knew of Raphael's dislike for the boy but figured that they would figure it out eventually (didn't alleviate his worrying though) only to find the entire Home empty, he stopped outside his brother's door. Opening it just a bit to peak inside secretly hoping that young Adam was not harmed, he knew his worries had been for naught. Even with his back facing the door he could still make out what the two were doing.

He could see vaguely Adam hanging upside down by his left ankle, screaming in laughter, as his brother teased the poor boys toes with a small downy feather. Occasionally lifting the boy higher the twirl it playfully around the boys tummy. Raphael paused in his torture as he softly righted the boy in his palm, his voice softer the Michael had heard it in a long time.

"Do you apologize for scaring me such as that?"

He could not hear the boys reply, but he knew it was most likely snarky and cheeky and not what his brother wanted to hear as Adam's squeals and laughter rang out in the room once more as his brother took up his torturous feather once more. He stepped in the room silently.

"Brother, may I ask what you are doing to my charge?"

Raphael looked up at him with a smile, "Punishing him brother, for thinking it was clever to frighten me by jumping from the support beams"

Michael raised an eye brow at the red faced boy.

"Oh? He did, now did he? Brother, may I be of assistance? You may find it suitable that the boy detests being coddled in public, do with this information what you will, and may I suggest alerting Lucifer to his escapades later? Trust me when I say our dear Brother knows how to get the boy to repent his transgressions"

Raphael absorbed this new bout of information with a large smile.

And that was how Adam found himself being cradled against the Healers chest as he did his rounds around the Hospitals, cooing down at him softly.

Cheater.

* * *

 **This was stuck in my drafts and my head for the longest time!**


End file.
